Library Fun
by Baddazz-Writer
Summary: Naruto gets locked in the library and it ends up one of the best days of his life. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto. **

**AN: I had this wild idea after my friend told me about a wild thing in the Library.**

**Library Fun**

Leaves blew around the streets of Konoha whispering beautiful love songs for couples. The sky looked almost like a painting with its mixtures of blues, oranges, and pinks. It was a regular evening in Konoha for one blonde haired ninja name Naruto. He was bored out of his mind like always and decide it be best to beg Tsunade for a mission. If you could even call it begging anymore. Naruto Uzumaki had grown up to be a nice 20 year old young man. With all his years of getting beat by the old hag he learned that if he knocked politely on her office door and politely ask for a mission she would say yes instead of kicking him out of her office. So his begging became to be known as mature asking.

So that is what the blonde decided to do, go to the Hokage and ask her for a mission the polite way. He reached Tsunade's door and knocked firm yet soft until he heard a, "Come in."

Naruto walked in to see his obaa-chan supporting a hangover. She hadn't changed much in the few years, she still drank and hated to do paper work. Though she had became more of mother figure over the years to him.

"Obaa-chan, Is there any mission you would love to give to your son," asked Naruto sweetly.

Well some things didn't change about the blonde. He could never call Tsuande by her name or call her Hokage unless he was serious or angry. He also still loved ramen as much as he loved himself and the color orange. He would never get rid of the color orange from his outfit. He now wore an orange forehead proctor especially made for him, a black shirt with orange flames underneath his jonin jacket, and mostly black pants with orange tiger strips, and regular shinobi sandals. Yea orange was not leaving this kid's outfit any time soon.

The Hokage was tired of Naruto asking for missions even if he asked nicely. The boy asked for a mission everyday almost every few hours and it isn't because she doesn't give him the missions he just finishes them too quickly. She would give Naruto hard missions ranking A to impossible S but he would get them done like they were a piece of cake and the next day be back for another. The supposedly hard missions were too easy for him and she just didn't have any missions that would take him days to get done, not for one with his caliber of strength. The little brat had surpassed her when he turn seventeen and had been only getting better and that's why she officially named him as her successor. In one week the little Blondie would be sitting in her spot filling out the boring paper work and so she thought he leave her alone for now but no, he only makes more work for her. Tsunade had decided today she would not send the overly strong brat on a mission only for him to come back hours later with the task down. So she thought of a better idea. An idea to keep him gone for the rest of the day or at least until it was too late to hand out any more missions.

"Naruto how about you go to the library and read these books and scrolls on this list," she offered pointing to the list on her desk.

She had been meaning to give him this list just in case he wanted to check it out. It was not mandatory that ever new Hokage reads them she just thought he might want to but now they came in handy.

She could tell he was about to tell he rather pass so she said, "This is mandatory reading if you want to become Hokage."

She felt bad tricking him but she knew if she mentioned Hokage the blonde would be all over it.

"Okay I will read these in no time," He assured. The Hokage handed him the list watching the blonde take off towards Konoha Library.

The Hokage smiled to herself it would take him forever to read those and she knew it.

**Library**

Naruto had a hard time getting the books and scrolls the Hokage told him to get. The secretary there wouldn't allow him until she saw the Hokage's seal at the bottom of scroll permitting him to look at the books and scrolls then she apologized and finally gave Naruto the books and scrolls. Once she brought Naruto the stack of books and scrolls he carried them over to a small little corner to sit down and read. He read for about a good hour before falling asleep. When he awoke the lights were off. He got up walking through the dark until he reached the library doors. He pushed on them and found out they were lock. _Damn the librarian locked it from inside and I won't be able to get out unless I break the door down. But obaa-chan will be piss if I break the door what should I do._

Then he heard a strange noise. _What was that_ he thought? He walked towards the noise and a kunai flew past his cheek bring a gush of air with it.

"W-w-whose there," stuttered a familiar voice.

"It's Naruto," he said.

"Naruto," asked the familiar voice stepping behind the bookshelf to reveal Hinata Hyuga.

"Hinata what are you doing here," asked Naruto.

"I came here to read a few books but I guess I fell asleep when I awoke I ran into you sorry about the kunai," Hinata told him blushing.

_Thank god it's dark over wise Naruto would see the cherry red blush _said Hinata to herself.

Hinata had grown a lot over the past years just like Naruto had but she could never stop blushing around the blonde. Her stutter had gone and she wasn't so shy and timid but she could never stop blushing around him. After all he had gotten hotter than he was when they were kids and he was a man not a boy now. Hinata's hair was longer now and she wore black kunoichi shorts, a Purple kunoichi tank top, black gloves, kunoichi heels (like Tsunade's) and her head band still rested around her neck. Her body had a nice hourglass curve going on. So many boys tried to hit on her but she just ignored them or her little temper would slip and a few kunai would fly.

Naruto had noticed Hinata's blushed but shrugged it off since she always did it, "Hahaa same happen to me and guess what were locked in here together."

Hinata looked at Naruto, stuck in, locked in the same place as this godly handsome beast. She couldn't help the perverted thoughts that came to mind before she fainted.

When Hinata came to her lavender eyes came in direct contact with Naruto's own ocean blue eyes. He was hovering over her and her back was on something hard.

"Naruto were am I and why are you hovering over me," she asked then blushed as she realized their position.

"We are still in the library but you fainted and I picked you up and carried you to this table and I was about take your temperature since you looked red," he explained still hovering over her.

"O-oh," she stuttered, it was hard to concentrate with her and Naruto like this.

"Why do you faint around me all the time," Naruto asked trying to figure out the mystery around her faint spells.

He had promised himself before he became Hokage he'd ask her why she faint around him and now seem like the perfect chance.

"I," she started but she never finished she just opted to staying quiet.

Naruto scrunched his face up into a frown. "Do you hate me," he asked looking away from her.

"No," she immediately answered. She never wanted Naruto to think she hated him.

"Well why do you barley talk to me and when you do you faint or run away, it's like I'm some type of horrible disease to you," he said getting a little pissed.

He really thought he made Hinata so sick that she fainted around him. He got off the table and walked away. Hinata looked down. Naruto thought she dislike him all because she was too shy to tell him how she really felt. She also got up from the table and walked around the corner where she found him playing with books his back to her.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata started. "What is it," he asked.

She couldn't do it she felt to nervous. _No you have to do it _her inner self said.

"Naruto I can only show you how I feel," Hinata said.

"Huh," Naruto questioned as he turned around to face her.

Hinata sucked in air before leaning in and planting a kiss on his lips. It was meant to be a small subtle kiss but as soon as her lips touched Naruto's she didn't want to let go.

But she did and said, "That's how I feel about you. This is why I faint around you. I get up and run away when I see you because I get shy around you and I am afraid I will do something stupid around you."

"You're afraid to do something stupid around the stupidest ninja there is. Wait you like me," asked Naruto.

She nodded now shy all of sudden.

"Hey you fainted a lot back in the academy days also did you like me since then," he asked.

Again she nodded.

"Wow I must have been some idiot not to notice some hot chick like you liked me Hinata," noted Naruto.

"Naruto you think I'm hot," asked Hinata.

"Of course I think you're hot but I also thought you hated me. But I can't say I always thought you were hot. When I turn sixteen I started to notice other girls besides Sakura. You were one of them I just didn't approach you because like I said figure you hated me plus I didn't want chase after girls anymore like I did with Sakura. I just wanted focus on my ninja career," Naruto explained.

"I see so you never said more than hi to me because you thought I hated you," said Hinata.

"Yup," replied Naruto.

"Oh, well what we do now," she asked.

"How about you do whatever you want to me for being a dumbass and not seeing your feelings," said Naruto.

He didn't know his words could be taken many ways. He just figured Hinata would beat him up or something. But he didn't expect what came. All of sudden he felt lips on his. He sure didn't except Hinata wanting to make out with him but her lips felt good so he begin kissing her back.

Their kiss was becoming so erotic. Naruto licked her bottom lip seeking entrance and she obliged. Their tongues crashed together like oceans waves hitting a beach. It was like a storm was going on inside their mouths. Meanwhile Naruto didn't know where to put his hands and somehow they ended up on the hem of Hinata's shirt and then one hand worked its way inside landing on Hinata's amazing breast giving it a soft squeeze. She let out a soft moan and Naruto retracted his lips and hand.

"What are you doing Naruto," asked a lust gazed Hinata.

"I don't want to go too far without your permission," he said.

Hinata looked Naruto in his eyes, "I will to tell you when to stop if it comes to that point plus I remember you saying I could do whatever I want."

Naruto was surprise by Hinata new found confidence and just kissed her passionately starting up their tongue war again.

Naruto began to lose his balance and they fell on the ground but never broke contact. Naruto felt Hinata's hands rubbing on his dick. He let out an animalistic moan and felt himself growing underneath her soft and teasing touch.

Naruto didn't remember how or when but somehow Hinata got his pants off and was stroking his now bare dick much faster. He didn't know what came over him…he just went with the flow and push her on her back before climbing astride her, sitting on her chest, and immediately pressing the wet hardness of his cock firmly against her lips. Naruto felt her open her mouth, trying to please him. Hinata herself was amazed at how thick his cock is… Having to really open her mouth to it's full extent to take it. She begin sucking on it…ranking her teeth gently up and down the shaft, teasing the head with her tongue, tasting the precum already oozing from the eye. Naruto place his hands on her head to position her head wherever he wanted it, pulling her head deep into his crotch as the mood took him. Hinata conutied sucking and licking and soon she could feel Naruto hitting the back of her throat. He was pounding furiously now…. She could feel the shaft thicken as his spunk floods from his balls into her mouth.

Hinata doesn't swallow it just yet though. She swirls it around in her mouth for a few minutes to really savour the taste. Then she finally swallows his seed. The salty taste of his cum fills her mouth and the musky smell invades her nostrils. She begins to become aware of the growing moistness between her legs…

Almost as if Naruto could read her mind he pulled down Hinata's tight shorts and panties then looking at her once more to make sure it was okay he inserted two fingers in her core. She gasped as she felt his fingers start to probe her most intimate areas. He was gentle at times, rough at others, but nonetheless she could feel herself responding to his touch with much longing. Her nipples erect and so stiff, and he squeeze them. He place his cold had on her right nipple. The warmth of his mouth on the other nipple so pleasant she couldn't help but let out moans of his name. Hinata felt Naruto switch his hand on her left nipple already firm and hard from him sucking. Tired of teasing she grabbed his blonde hair and look in his eyes with a pleading look.

Suddenly…without warning… he grabs her ankles and turns her around onto her stomach. Then he tells her to kneel to in a very husky seductive voice. Hinata obeys. She assumed he intend on fucking her doggy-style and couldn't believe he was hard again. Positioning himself behind her, gripping her hips. Hinata feels his fat head pressing against her pussy lips and hold her breath as she gets ready to take it.

The first thrust buries his cock deep inside her...I must be really wet, as there is no resistance she thought.

Naruto starts pounding in and out of her, slowly at first...then building up momentum. She tries to match his rhythm... not ashamed at all, as she was enjoying this as much as he. It doesn't take Naruto long to cum again, and Hinata feels the warmth as his semen flooding into her cunt.

He withdraws and turns her over so once again she is lying on her belly. His hand once again explores her now drenched pussy, rubbing at her hard clit.

Smirking Naruto ask if she like to cum now. She glares at him begging him to make her come right now.

He lifts he ankle into the air and position her leg on his shoulder so that she is held in that position… on her side with her legs fully spread. Naruto bury his face deep into her snatch, letting his expert tongue work it over until soon her body is shaking with those tell-tale tremors which signal approaching orgasm… she can feel his tongue probing deep inside her cunt, then circling her swollen, throbbing clit with such expertise as he slips a couple of fingers into her…. Her head is pounding as she gives herself up to a climax, her pussy muscles are contracting now, desperately trying to grasp and hold onto his thrusting fingers.

She writhes and screams as her orgasm takes hold. Naruto then softly lay her legs on the ground and kiss her once more.

"Naruto tell me how did you get so good," Hinata asked very out of breath.

"I won't lie I had a little experience with the chicks but I never actually had sex with any. You're my first," he said looking away with a small blush.

Hinata scooted into Naruto's arms, "You know you're my first too. If it wasn't for fact that kunoichi have their barrier broken and if I wasn't so wet I pretty sure it would been hard to take all of you."

"You have such a dirty mouth Hina-chan," Naruto chuckled.

She giggled and just snuggled closer.

_The Next day…._

Tsunade, Sakura, Shizune, Neji, and Kurenai were all waiting patiently for the librarian to come open up Konoha Library. They all were there for their own reasons.

Tsunade need to get a very important book on medical jutsu. Which she would have just opened the doors and gotten it herself if she hadn't misplace the extra set of library keys.

Shizune and Sakura both came to see this medical book that Tsuande said was important for them to look at too.

Neji had came to see in Hinata by chance slept in the library because Hiashi was throwing a fit that she hadn't came home.

Kurenai was also looking for her student who was supposed to watch her and Asuma's daughter while she goes out today.

Finally the librarian came and sacredly open the door because the ninja didn't look to happy. They walked throughout the library but stopped as Sakura let out a gasp.

"What is it," asked Tsunade.

"Aren't those Hinata's clothes," asked Sakura.

"Yea," said Neji thinking the worse.

They all turn corner to let out a bigger gasp. Naruto and Hinata were both naked as the day they were born and snuggled together sleeping quite calmly.

"NARUTO," yelled Tsunade, Sakura, and Neji.

The blonde mention jump waking his lover as well.

"What did you do to Hinata-sama you pervert," Yelled Neji.

"OH shit," Said Naruto.

Kurenai and Shizune blushed at the scene but said nothing.

The size of Naruto's junk made everyone stop and turn their heads for a second amazed at how big and thick he was and he wasn't even hard yet.

"Naruto you are dead," said Sakura, Neji, and Tsuande even though Sakura did have to take a second and admire Naruto's godly body.

"Wait I can explain," Shouted Naruto.

"No need let me just kill you I promise to make it quick," said Neji.

"No," said Hinata.

"What," asked the three angry ninja ready to kill Naruto?

"I will just say this if you so much as lay a hand on my Naruto I will make sure you can't even have children Neji and Sakura as much as I consider you as a friend I will not allow you to hit him without paying for the consequences," said Hinata with a evil glare.

"But," started Sakura and Neji.

"My threat is no joke," growled Hinata.

"Your good," said Naruto.

Hinata blushed, "Thanks."

"And what are you going to do to me if I hit him… Hinata," said Hokage.

"This," said Hinata as she grabbed Naruto hand and took off running.

Tsunade smiled and shook her head.

"Looks like the new Hokage will not have to worry about getting hit by anybody any time soon," said Tsunade.

"Why do you say that," asked Shizune.

"Hinata will kill them," said Tsunade.

Everyone swallowed because they didn't doubt it.


End file.
